阿利斯塔/背景故事
Lore As the mightiest warrior to ever emerge from the Minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, General Boram Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus's elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus's most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator in the Fleshing, pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus's wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly became twisted, and he would have been driven to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly formed League of Legends to fight as a champion, hoping to one day exact his final vengeance upon Noxus and find the girl who had renewed his hope. Initially unwilling to cater to his celebrity status as a champion, Alistar has since discovered that there is power in fame, and he has become a vocal advocate for those whom the Noxian government treads upon. He also calls to light things that the Noxian military would prefer remain hidden -- something that has made him very unpopular with Noxus's nobles. His charitable work has earned him several philanthropic awards, which serve as an interesting contrast to the rage and destruction he brings to the League of Legends. "If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, Alistar might have something to say about that." 台词 ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Alistar was designed and later reworked by Guinsoo. Alistar Concept.jpg|Alistar Concept Alistar OriginalSkin_old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Alistar GoldenSkin old.jpg|1st Golden Splash Art Previous abilities UnbreakableWill.jpg|'Ferocious Howl' (Active): Alistar howls with fury, breaking all immobilizing effects and becoming immune to spells. Trample.jpg|'Colossal Strength' (Passive): Alistar’s massive size gives him additional hitpoints. Trample.jpg|'Colossal Strength' (Passive): Alistar deals 20/40/60% extra damage to towers. Deep Sniff.png|Deep Sniff Infernal Alistar Announcement made by NeeksNaman:New Skins: Infernal Alistar To help you steel yourself against incoming artillery, we’ve also got a well-fortified skin coming out this week. Just when you thought that Alistar couldn’t get any more solid, we went and added a whole lot of heavy metal to the Minotaur that you know and love. Decked out head to hoof in black and gold plate mail, Infernal Alistar is one badass bovine that’s ready to lead the charge out there on the Fields of Justice. Infernal_Alistar.jpg|Infernal Alistar Patch history : ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. V1.0.0.144 - August 7th Hotfix: * : damage adjusted to 55/110/165/220/275 from 85/130/175/220/265. V1.0.0.142: * : damage reduced to 7-24 from 10-27. * : mana cost increased at earlier ranks to 40/50/60/70/80 from 28/41/54/67/80. V1.0.0.139: * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. V1.0.0.135: * mana cost increased to 28/41/54/67/80 from 20/35/50/65/80. * mana cost reduced to 100 form 150. * damage increased to 10-27 per second from 10-23. V1.0.0.134: * mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. * mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. * mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where was not granting assists. V1.0.0.124: * ** Physical and magic damage reduction reduced to 50/60/70% from 75% at all ranks. ** Duration changed to 7 seconds at all ranks from 6/7/8. V1.0.0.121: * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.4. V1.0.0.118b: * Health per level reduced to 102 from 110. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. ** Reduced the chance of failed knockups near terrain. * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/130/175/220/265 from 85/135/185/235/285. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. V1.0.0.116: (Rework) * Updated walking animation. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 442 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 110 from 114. ** Base mana increased to 215 from 192. ** Mana per level increased to 38 from 33. ** Base attack damage reduced to 55.03 from 59.525. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.62 from 3.375. ** Base movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * Removed innate : ** Alistar deals % additional damage to turrets. * New innate : ** Whenever Alistar casts a spell, he gains Trample for 3 seconds ignoring unit collision and dealing 9 + (1×level) + (0.1 per ability power) area damage per second. It deals double damage to minions and monsters. ** Added new animations and particles for Trample. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/125/170/220/270. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ** Cooldown changed to 17/16/15/14/13 from 15 at all ranks. ** Range increased to 365 from 330. ** Stun duration after the 1 second knock-up reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second. * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 90/140/190/245/300. ** Cooldown changed to 14/13/12/11/10 from 12 at all ranks. ** It can now target minions. ** Improved targeting against moving targets. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with where the stun particle would show over units that didn't get stunned. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. * tooltip corrected to state that it removes all crowd control but not all debuffs. * tooltip corrected to not imply that enemies do not take damage until they land. * Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.550. * Attack speed per level increased to 2.13% from 1.0%. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed an issue where Alistar's attack timing was too fast. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug that prevented Alistar from casting spells immediately after using . V1.0.0.86: * now deals damage when the target is knocked into the air, rather than when they hit the ground. V1.0.0.83: * : ** Self heal increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/75/100/125/150. ** It now heals surrounding allied units for half of the self heal amount. * is no longer castable while immobilized. V1.0.0.79: * : cooldown reduction by nearby death reduced to 2 from 4. * : ** Duration reduced to 6/7/8 from 6/8/10. ** Damage bonus increased to 60/75/90 from 60 at all ranks. V1.0.0.74: * : stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.2. V1.0.0.72: * : stun duration lowered to 2.2 seconds from 2.5 seconds. * : animation improved. V1.0.0.61: * Fixed a bug in which 's cooldown was reduced by some abilities e.g. , , etc. V1.0.0.58: * Fixed a bug where certain abilities would affect cooldown. V0.9.25.21: * REWORKED : ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 4 seconds. ** Whenever a nearby enemy dies its cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds. ** Heal, cost and ability power ratio increased. V0.9.22.16: * : extra damage to turrets increased to 20/40/60% from 20/30/40/50%. V0.9.22.15: * no longer reduces damage taken by turrets (still increases damage to turrets). * : ** Can no longer target minions. ** Damage increased to 90/140/190/245/300 from 80/135/190/245/300. * damage increased to 80/125/170/220/270 from 70/120/170/220/270. * Movement Speed increased to 300 from 290. V0.9.22.7: * : healing reduced to 40/65/90/110/130 from 50/70/90/110/130. V0.8.22.115: * : area of effect increased to 330 from 300. * : ** Damage reduction increased to 75% from 70%. ** Now removes all debuffs on him when cast. V0.8.21.110: * : stun duration upon hitting the ground increased to 1.5 from 1 sec. June 6, 2009 Patch: * : tool-tip updated. May 29, 2009 Patch: * REMAKE : Alistar gains 60 Damage, and takes percentage based reduced physical and magical damage for the duration. May 23, 2009 Patch: * : stun duration reduced to 2.2 from ~2.7 sec. May 15, 2009 Patch: * : bonus damage reduced to 60 from 80. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from 1.25. ** Speed the target gets pushed back with increased to 1200 from 1000. May 1, 2009 Patch: * : duration reduced to 8/12/16 from 10/15/20. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : ** Duration increased to 10/15/20 from 5/10/15. ** Added +80 Damage. * Base Attack Range increased to 125 from 100. * Added a Charging component to , increasing its range to 650 from 200. Alpha Week 7: * can now be properly cast when stunned, silenced, etc. Alpha Week 6: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. ** Heal increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 50/70/90/110/130, and is now improved with ability power. * has been renamed to . Alpha Week 4: * : Fixed tooltip to explain that it deals Magical Damage. * : Fixed tooltip to explain that the health increase is temporary. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事